She's a normal girl, but a wealthy princess too?
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Yuri Sakijima was a normal highschool girl from a poor family, but what if one day the president of Miyabigaoka came and told her, in place of her very wealthy and unknown-to-her brother, Gerard Walker, that she was a princess from a foreign country? How will Yuri cope with the sudden wealth and power that came into her life? Please review, Arigato! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

She stood there by the window in her classroom 2-1 of Seika High and looked down on all the people leaving the school, _what was so important that President Ayuzawa needed me to stay after school for?_ She asked herself as she closed her eyes and sighed, realizing that it was probably about her grades from Mid Terms, she did horrible on them and barely passed. She stopped stalling her meeting with the president so she walked out the door and went to the Student Council room. When she opened the door to the room and stepped in she saw President Ayuzawa, Takumi Usui, and a mysterious foreigner in the room with green hair, green eyes and a Miyabigaoka uniform on. She was confused and President Ayuzawa told her to sit down, she obeyed silently and sat down in the chair, President Ayuzawa opened her mouth then shut it and then opened it again to speak to her solemnly.

"From today onwards, Miss Yuri Sakijima… no, Miss Yuri Walker, you are to be a Miyabigaoka student tomorrow, I know this is a shock but indeed, you are the daughter of the Walker family so it is inevitable that you are to transfer." The President told her quietly and suddenly Yuri stood up really frightened and she ran out the door, President Ayuzawa sighed and the calm mysterious man smiled saying she was interesting.

Hello, my name is Yuri-Anne Walker; I have bright blue eyes and Raven black hip-length hair which I keep neatly down with half of it pinned back and my bangs hang neatly over my face, covering half of my right eye. I've been going to Seika High School for two years now, I've lived with Misaki Ayuzawa, her mother and sister for most of my life, they raised me since I was an abandoned child so I've grown really attached to them. I always thought I was a regular commoner girl until that day; I was called into my sister's office and told that I was supposed to be transferring to the prestigious Miyabigaoka, I was so shocked I ran and ran, but then I stopped, I was told to be part of the famous Walker family, so I decided to go back and apologize for my rudeness. It was awhile before I actually got back to the room, when I got there the mysterious man was talking to Misaki and Takumi was nowhere to be found, I didn't realize that he was right behind me so I fell in surprise when he said something so suddenly.

"You know, it might not be bad to go to that big school, it's spacious and plus you'll fit right in with them." He said bluntly and he was smiling while helping Yuri up from the ground.

"D… Don't scare me like that, Idiot!" Yuri yelled blushing and she ran into the room, she tripped on something and the mysterious man caught her with one hand. "I… I am so sorry, please, forgive me rudeness." Yuri said suddenly getting up and blushing while bowing to him politely, the man chuckled and Yuri softened slightly at his gentle voice.

"It's quite alright, I'm the president to Miyabigaoka, Tora Igarashi, and it's a pleasure to meet you, daughter of the Walker family." Tora said and he bowed to her and kissed her hand politely. "Now, if you would please, there is someone waiting for your arrival back at Miyabigaoka." Tora said and led her to a sleek white limousine, all of the students were in an uproar and she looked back at her friends with sad eyes. "Please change into this once I've stepped out of the car when we are at Miyabigaoka. Your Seika uniform is not suitable for meeting _that_ person. Now, please enter Miss Walker." Tora said and closed the door behind him as they stepped into the limousine and sped off.

"Say Mr. Igarashi, why all of a sudden do you suppose that I, just an average high schooler, have to go to Miyabigaoka? I know the Walker family is really famous in England, I've visited it a few times with my friends, but I never expected me to actually be part of the Walker family." Yuri said sadly and the car stopped, Tora stepped out and handed her a box and closed the door so she could change. "Jeez, why must I wear such clothing?" Yuri complained and slipped the beautiful blue satin dress on and slipped on black heels, she stepped out and Tora smiled at her, she sighed and followed him inside.

"Miss Yuri-Anne, please enter this room, you will find a man inside, please feel free to call me if you need anything." Tora said and opened the door; Yuri stepped inside and saw the back of a tall man with raven black hair.

"Ah, you must be Yuri-Anne; it's a pleasure to meet you at last, little sister." The tall man said turning around and shock waves went through Yuri, he looked so similar to Takumi Usui of Seika. "My name is Gerard Walker, I know this is sudden, but I have come to retrieve you and bring you back home to England after you have made yourself comfortable at Miyabigaoka, and when you are fluent in English." Gerard said and Yuri smiled and spoke in English very fluently, making Gerard seem surprised.

"_It seems you've underestimated me, I'm already fluent in English, the only reason being that I have been to England before with my friends over summer vacations, but I've been practicing so that I could eventually live there._" Yuri said calmly and Gerard smiled, understanding her perfectly.

"_Well then, I'll take my leave now, I hope you stay well while I'm gone, I will come back when Tiger-kun calls me to tell me_." Gerard kissed her hand and Yuri blushed slightly, he smiled and he escorted her out. "_Well then, I'll speak with you later, Yuri-chan, Tiger-kun, Pardon me_." Gerard said, bowed and was escorted by 5 bodyguards out of Miyabigaoka, Yuri looked after him and then sighed, she was escorted back to the car and headed back to a condo that was prepared for her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why must I live alone though? It's uncomfortable and it's scary, oh well but I guess I need to get to bed, I'll go to school in the morning and figure out my life." Yuri smiled to herself and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow; she woke up suddenly, hearing the doorbell ring. "Now who is it?" Yuri said as she got up, fixed her hair and clothes, and then opened the door, seeing Tora Igarashi there with Maki and a limousine out front.

"Are you ready to go Yuri?" Tora asked and she shut the door in his face, got dressed in neat jeans, an open shoulder blouse that was blue, black high heels, put her hair up in a ponytail, and walked out the door locking it behind her and placing the key on a chain around her neck. "Well then, let's get going." Tora said as they climbed into the Limousine, they rode off to the school and Yuri glided out elegantly with Tora's help.

Tora escorted her through the buildings, showing her everything that Miyabigaoka had to offer someone of her status; Yuri yawned and showed no interest in such things. All of the students greeted him and murmured behind their backs about the new girl and how she wasn't even wearing a uniform, Yuri glanced at them coldly and they shut up, frightened of her. Tora continued with his tour and Yuri yawned again, showing no interest like before, he glanced back at her and she was stopped in front of a store, the pet store. She went inside and found kittens, she softened and knelt down, picked a tan kitten and held it in her arms, she looked so happy just then. Tora leaned in the doorway and called to her; she looked at him, put the kitten down and went out, the kitten following her. Yuri picked it up, went inside, paid for it, and then followed Tora the rest of the way, the kitten was a female and Yuri named it Melody. She smiled more cheerfully now, Tora concluded the tour and led her to the student council room where a girl was waiting with a uniform for Yuri, she grabbed it, went into the bathroom next door, put it on, and came out to find Tora playing with the kitten.

"I didn't know you liked animals, Tiger-kun." Yuri said with an evil grimace on her face and Tora smirked back at her, she grabbed the kitten and spun in a circle holding it up in the air. "Y'know Tiger-kun, I've been wondering, how come I didn't know that I was a noble until now? Is it because I wasn't wanted, or is it because Gerard's body is so frail? I don't know why but somehow, he seems lonely and Takumi Usui… that man is so similar to him, they look identical." Yuri whispered staring into the kitten's beautiful blue eyes; Tora placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Come now, you need to meet the people that are going to be in your class from now on, they are truly a curious group and not average people." Tora grinned and led her to a classroom a few doors down from the Student Council room; she took the kitten with her, giggling at its cuteness. "This is your new classroom, please go in and I will introduce everyone to you." He opened the door and held it for her, Yuri walked in with her head held high and Tora closed the door behind him. "Alright Yuri, that is Kaon and Tomu Umekoji, Ichitaro Tomikoji, Tenryu Arashiyama, and Li Yi Hua. They will be your new classmates until he comes to pick you up, so don't be too bad alright?" Tora told her pointing out all the people and then looked at her with a grin on his face.

"Tiger-kun… I can't promise they'll come back alive if they annoy me, but just thinking about having to live with that unpleasant man of a big brother, I think I'll be able to stay out of trouble… maybe." Yuri sighed and took her seat, still arguing with Tora, he started to leave but she called out to him almost happily, "Oh yeah Tiger-kun… when big brother comes to pick me up, come get me alright? I don't want to see Maki-Chan's face, he annoys me, also I have some business I need to talk to you about, being the heiress to the Walker Family." Yuri giggled and Tora looked surprised, she sat down and played with the kitten until it fell asleep on the desk.

"Hey, you're Yuri-Anne right? What's your last name?" Kaon asked sitting next to her and playing with a big stuffed animal bear, Yuri yawned ignoring her then her phone rang. "Oh, who is it?" She asked and Yuri answered it and sat there listening to someone yell at her; she smirked and got up, looking out the window.

"What's wrong Misa-chan? I thought you liked me, you don't like my parting gift?" Yuri giggled and listened to her looking grim, "Alright already, well say goodbye to your mother and Suzuna-chan for me, I probably won't see you guys again. Hm? What… I thought I told you already. Sorry, yes it's true, Tiger-kun told you correctly. I know I was shocked too but listen Misa-chan… I'm from the Walker family, I cannot be here anymore, I would love to stay but I can't. I have my duties and honor as the heiress to Raven Castle and the Walker Family, I had fun living with you Misa-chan, take care of my brother for me okay? Takumi is living alone and between you and I, he likes you, although it seems like he's only messing with you." Yuri talked smoothly smiling happily and suddenly Kaon took her phone from her arrogantly.

"Hello this is Yuri's classmate; I just wanted to let you know that we are her friends now and that you can't have her back." Kaon said cockily and Yuri's smirked then put it on speaker.

"_Oh really? Look, I don't care who you are but in the end, Yuri will always be one of us, a proud Seika student and you can't take her back. Be it you or the Walker family, we will stand tall and defend her until our wits end._" Misaki said through the phone proudly and Yuri smiled and took the phone back, resuming to looking outside sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well bye then, I'll see you at the Seika opening for next year, hey don't say that, here, I'll message you my new address and we'll have a girl's day out alright? If Shizuko-chan and Sakura-chan want to come too that'd be great, my place is too big and I don't like living alone, it's just so creepy y'know? Anyway just come at about 11:30 am, you can spend the night if you want, yeah yeah don't worry, I promise I won't let Takumi come. Ahahahahaha really Misa-chan, big brother Takumi and Tiger-kun will be nowhere near, oh yeah you have school tomorrow, ah that's a problem. How about this weekend? I still need to go to Miyabigaoka but I don't start until next week, well it's settled then. Have fun with your perverted outer space human stalker from planet Pheromones, oh and tell Takumi this: you may be my big brother but if you harm my Misaki even once, _I'll kill you_. Alright bye bye Misa-chan~!" Yuri said happily then hung up; she sighed and sat back down looking worn out. "Hah~, putting on that front is really tiring, well its time I let Takumi know, that imbecile is so dense he doesn't realize he's dragging Misa-chan into our world, a world much farther than Tora's." Yuri opened her phone and dialed Takumi's number; she turned sideways on the seat and put her arms up. "Yeah Nii-san it's me Yuri, hey just a little world of advice. Be careful from now on, our world is much farther than Tora's from Misa-chan's world; I won't forgive you if you drag her into our world, nobody outside the Walker family needs to know of the darkness surrounding us, also, please refrain from doing such vulgar actions now, I will allow you to keep working at Maid Latte but if you get all touchy feeling with Misa-chan, _I will see to your demise, big brother._" Yuri threatened then hung up yawning cutely, she looked back at the kitten and smiled, she pet its head softly and let it sleep. "Our lives will change won't they, being the Walker family heiress… there is really no turning back now is there? Unless of course I cut my ties with them, but Gerard… he wouldn't like that… would he?" Yuri said and the kitten awoke, it rubbed against her hand and she yawned again, even cuter than before, she then heard some sort of yell and suddenly a man from her class, Tenryu Arashiyama, had ripped off his shirt and jacket and was running towards her. "Oh come on, I'm so not in the mood Arashiyama, go away." Yuri complained and he got closer, she sighed heavily and stood up, "I guess there's no choice then." She opened her eyes and he was almost right there, she had suddenly dropped down, swept his legs out from under him with her leg, and stood up with a knife to his throat and to his private area. "What'd I tell you? I don't play nice when someone annoys me too often, get the picture and-" Yuri started to say and the door opened, she glanced and her brother Gerard came into the room with Tora, Maki, and Gerard's butler Cedric. "Brother what are you doing here!? You aren't supposed to pick me up for a few more months!" She exclaimed and her brother smirked.

"Slight change of plans little sister, the festival is in a few days and I plan on introducing you as the official heiress to the Walker family and also to introduce you to Grandfather." Gerard smirked and Yuri whipped up her knives, spun them a few times, and slipped them into their holster in her boots. "Come now, Tiger-kun and I still have plans today and you are part of them, pardon my intrusion everyone, I am sorry we disturbed your class." Gerard said and turned to Yuri, she sighed and he spoke softly, "_You do realize your position so please refrain from such reckless actions from now on, even Takumi wouldn't want you to be so reckless._" Gerard muttered caressing a piece of her hair and she quickly slapped his hand away looking aggressively annoyed at him, she turned sighing, she had gently grabbed her kitten and headed out.

"_Also I'd like to let you know brother, _I plan on staying here awhile longer… I have plans this weekend and if I'm not back by then_… I'll have your head._" Yuri hissed looking over her shoulder and Cedric held a knife to her throat, she glanced at him and smirked, "Now if you do that then I'll have to fight back y'know, and also, I'm your masters sister… if you harm me you're dead." Yuri said menacingly and he withdrew the knife, they headed out and spent the rest of the day in either the Student Council room or out shopping for Yuri, to get ready for England and life in Raven Castle. "Packing is so stressful!" Yuri yelled angrily and then heard snickering behind her. "What?! And by the way… why are you in my room!?" Yuri yelled at Gerard and he answered that he wanted to help her pack, she threw a book at his face and kicked him out, saying she needed to change and pack some other items.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuri yawned and flopped onto the bed, she finally finished packing her things, she fell asleep almost instantly, exhausted from packing her belongings and Gerard came in then left after realizing she fell asleep. Yuri was sweating, the dream was terrible, all the people she cared about, killed before her eyes, she screamed in the dream and real life, her eyes flew open and she lay there panting and shaking slightly. Gerard came in worriedly with Cedric behind him; she sat up and put her hand to her forehead, shaking, sweating, and her eyes wide in horror, remembering the horrid dream. Gerard sat next to her, asking what was wrong and she closed her eyes and cringed in pain, she put her hand to her right eye and quickly got up, feeling a warm liquid flow down her face, ran to the mirror and looked at herself. Slowly she removed her hand from her face and saw blood on it, she looked in the mirror and blood was flowing down her cheek from her right eye, then her hand started trembling and she was frantically muttering to herself. Gerard took her hand from behind her and loomed taller than her, he spoke to her softly and she felt sick, Yuri ran to her bathroom, slammed the door shut, and threw up. Gerard ordered Cedric to check on her and he went downstairs and back to his room, he opened the bathroom door and she was kneeling on the ground panting next to the toilet.

"G-get out… now…" Yuri panted and then she started throwing up again, the thought of blood made her nauseous, after a few minutes she was done and cleaned herself up, after all the bad taste was gone from her mouth she went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Miss, you shouldn't be up, your body is still weak, you must rest for now, please madam, Gerard-sama will worry if you don't take care of your body better." Cedric said to her following her downstairs, Gerard was already in the kitchen waiting for them, Yuri sighed annoyed and ignored them.

"Oh just can it Cedric, you really are quite annoying, it's a miracle how Gerard puts up with you every day." Yuri spat opening the fridge, she took out a glass and poured some tea into it, she put the tea away, shut the fridge, and drank her glass slowly, leaning against her counter. "And please shut up Cedric, I've got to concentrate; if I don't complete the paperwork today then my manager will bite my head off." Yuri muttered swirling the tea in her glass; she finished it off, put the cup in the sink and opened a drawer, she took out her glasses, put them on, then took out a stack of papers and a pen. "Alright, so the time for the concert should be this, and the dinner will be at this time, oh but damn, I already have something then. Ah, when to put it, so considering I'll be in England for at least a week or 2, I'll have to postpone the meetings, oh and I'll have to call Misaki-chan back, I'll have that to move it to another weekend. Hm? Oh dammit! I forgot to call Tora back!" Yuri exclaimed and she fished for her phone in her pocket, she took it out and dialed Tora's number, he picked up surprised and she was in a haste. "Hey Tora, I'm sorry, we need to cancel the plans for the next week or two…yeah I'll call you again and settle the times and dates for that… Gerard gets your hands off that!" Yuri talked and noticed her brother looking through her papers, she snatched them away and flipped through them, "No, no, sorry that won't do, I was gonna see if Misa-chan wanted to hang out that day, I promised her this weekend but I had a slight change of plans. Thanks bye!" Yuri said and hung up, she filled some things out and dialed another number, she held the phone between her ear and shoulder and spoke while filling out paperwork. "Hey Misa-chan it's me, sorry I need to reschedule our plans, let's say the same weekend but next month alright? Oh and please tell Satsuki that I can't come in for a while, I'll be heading off to England soon. Yeah…. Yeah… don't worry I'll be fine, besides if anything happens I'll call either you or Takumi when I get there okay? Thanks again for understanding, bye Misa-chan." Yuri sighed then hung up; she put her phone back in her pocket and returned to filling out paperwork when her phone went off again. "Dammit, who is it?" She cursed and looked at the caller I.D. and was caught off guard, "T-Tora, what do you need now?" Yuri asked and he said something to her, she sighed and put her elbow on the counter and rubbed her forehead, "Alright, I understand, I'll head there right away, give me half an hour. Bye." Yuri hung up and then rushed upstairs, she changed into a simple white flowy and billowy top with a green belt, jeans, green heels ankle boots, and she grabbed her car keys.

"Where are you going?" Gerard asked her, she stopped and turned with an annoyed expression on her face.

"To help Tora and Misa-chan, and you two need to be heading back to England, Takumi is probably getting angry because he can't contact her, and plus he's probably wondering her underwear color again. Hah~~…. Why must he be such a perverted alien, sometimes I wonder if we even are related at all, well I'll see you guys again, bye~!" Yuri said and went out, she unlocked her car and got in, it was a red convertible sports car, she drove off to Miyabigaoka and made it there just in time. "Hey I'm here, sorry it took so long, Gerard stalled me, anyway what's the situation?" Yuri said as she came in, she was a little out of breath and Arashiyama was trying to pick out clothing for Misaki. "Arashiyama, that's a terrible choice!" She said as he told Misaki to change into a dress, she rushed over and saw the options, everyone looked at her and he was surprised and awestruck, she looked beautiful as she was picking out the outfit. "Come on Misa-chan, speak in English alright?" Yuri encouraged her, Misaki tried and she was horrible at speaking, but writing it was good, Yuri sighed and held up a dress, comparing the color to her skin tone. "You are hopeless aren't you Misaki, well next is flower arranging, though you'll be in England, this is essential for you if you are to remain by that man's side_._" Yuri said and Misaki nodded, Tora had brought in a bunch of flowers and sorted them by flower type then color, Yuri smiled at the beauty of it and Misaki noticed her gentle aura. "Well now, pick a flower that you want to be the main focus of your arrangement, here, and watch_._" Yuri said and picked out a base to hold them, a split bamboo holder, she picked out a white rose and then placed soft pink flowers around it, then picked other types that complimented it and Misaki looked in awe.


	5. Chapter 5

"That's incredible Yuri!" Misaki said happily, Yuri looked surprised and everyone complimented her flower arrangement.

"It's quite simple, as long as you able to do the basics you'll be fine." Yuri smiled at Misaki and they giggled together, Yuri's phone went off in her purse and she looked at it, she sighed and got up, answered it and leaned against the wall, staring out the window. "_What is it Gerard?_" Yuri hissed acidly, she could hear laughter behind her and turned, Misaki and everyone were laughing, she sighed and listened to her older brother. "_Oh shut up Gerard, well anyway, I'll be boarding the flight tomorrow early in the morning, so please, just go home obediently, you shouldn't strain yourself, your body can't handle it. Yes, yes, I'll make sure to pack tonight when I get back, it'll be a long day though, I have work because I'm covering for Misaki-chan today, Erika and the others will be taking my shifts and Misaki-chan's so it'll be fine. …Gerard shut up already! I'm tired of you nagging me all the time now! I know full well my position! Why don't take after your father more!? He isn't annoying unlike you!_" Yuri yelled angrily, Tora looked at her and she hung up with force and tossed her phone angrily into her purse, she put her hands to her forehead and leaned her head back moaning annoyed. "God Dammit~, why can't he be more kind-hearted and easy-going like his father~?" Yuri moaned helplessly and sunk down, her knees forward and she was balancing on the balls of her feet, hands still pressed to her face, Tora knelt down the same way but his knees to the side and she looked up at him, helplessness in her eyes.

"You alright Yuri? You don't look good, and you didn't sound good there, is something bothering you?" Tora asked concerned about her, she sighed saying Gerard was pestering her again, he sighed smiling and ruffled her hair, a kind and true smile on his face. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure he's just worried about you, so don't fret, if there's anything you need help with don't hesitate to ask alright?" Tora said and she looked dumbfounded, she smiled letting her breath out and suddenly he gently grabbed her wrist as she tried to get up, she looked back at him surprised and he looked serious. "…Yuri…" He gently whispered seriously, she blushed slightly and he leaned in towards her, he reached out and put his other hand on her cheek gently, she flinched slightly at his touch and he drew closer.

He became closer and closer and then finally his lips had touched hers, she closed her eyes and he did too, enveloped in a soft warmth, he pulled back and she stared at him blushing insanely, he smiled letting his breath out and she averted her eyes embarrassedly. Without their knowledge, everyone had peered over and saw a crouching Tora with his head close to Yuri's, then edged a little closer and saw him kissing her, they smiled letting their breath out happily and Maki stood behind Tora. Tora looked over his shoulder and his eyes narrowed, he asked since when he had been there and Maki told him since the beginning and Tora flushed slightly and stood up, offering Yuri a hand. She took it and stood up, Yuri let go of his hand and they continued with Misaki's lessons, the time changed to about noon, Yuri said goodbye and headed to Maid Latte, Satsuki her boss welcomed her happily. Yuri quickly changed into her uniform and immediately began cleaning up before new customers came in for lunch hour; she had finished putting everything in order in the kitchen with the kitchen staff when Satsuki told her that someone was there to talk to her in the back.

"What is it this time Tora? Shouldn't you be back at Miyabigaoka watching over Misa-chan?" Yuri asked as she stepped into the backroom, Tora smirked at her, the other employees looking at him since he was rich man and heir to the Igarashi Corporation, she crossed her arms and they stared at each other intently, showing they liked each other but they didn't want to admit it.

"I came with a message from Gerard: _don't forget to work hard, I'm expecting you bright and early when you come here. Best regards, your favorite elder brother, Gerry ;)_." Tora told her and she sighed, Gerard was such a weird guy sometimes, but he did take care of her, Satsuki put her hand on Yuri's shoulder and said they needed to get back to work; Yuri nodded and pushed Tora out of the building giggling.


End file.
